She's Sandrock
by Ah Hael
Summary: What happens when Quatre comes face to face with the living, breathing soul that lived in his beloved Sandrock? Sequel to Woman Called Deathscythe. 4xOC
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: The following story is based on the Gundam Wing TV series which I do not own. All of the additional characters are my own creation. This story is the sequel to A Woman Called Deathscythe so reading this story before that one could cause some confusion

She's Sandrock – By Ah Hael

The ride back to Relena's estate was a quiet one. The occupants of the limousine were thinking on all they had seen and felt. To Quatre, it felt like he'd been in that apartment for a week instead of an hour. 

Not for the first time in his life, Quatre was keenly aware of his empathic ability and how different it made him feel from others. When he was growing up it was a massive burden being the heir to the Winner corporation _and _be empathic. As a child, it hurt to know people only liked him for his social standing and could care less who he was inside. He'd always try to be extra kind and likable to convince people there was more to him than his bloodline. That was the main reason his friendship with the other former gundam pilots was so important to him. For the first time he'd had to _earn_ respect and friendship from others. He could still recall what he felt when he first met Trowa. He could remember his exhilaration over the other youth's ambivalence towards him, his wealth, and the power and influence he had. The others all felt the same about Quatre, regardless of Duo's jokes. Their true friendship was more precious to him than his family's entire fortune.

It was his friend Duo's happiness Quatre was thinking about now. He didn't need his empathy to see how completely matched Duo and Shelby were. But how could they be happy together? Hiding in secret, always worried about discovery was not a way to live. Quatre's experience in the war taught him that. What were he and the others going to do? He recalled what Anna had said: _you know we exist now …decide what you want to do with that knowledge. You can expose us, ignore us, or choose to learn more about us. _

As if he could hear Quatre's thoughts Wufei spoke up. "We need to decide what to say to Une." he said as he pulled himself out of the car "She'll be expecting a call." 

"Are you thinking of not telling her?" asked Heero 

"Of course you can't tell her!" answered Relena "Not if it means they'll be locked up again!" 

"Relena..." Heero began.

"Don't you 'Relena' me! I came along today because I didn't believe that woman was the danger you thought she was. Well I still don't. No matter what name she uses I still think of her as a friend."   

Much to the surprise of the other men in the room Heero shut up. Quatre was still amazed at how the young couple had changed. In the past Relena would never do anything that might make Heero upset and leave. He remembered how Heero was always pretending Relena's actions were of no importance to him. _My, how times change _he thought_._

"What you fail to see," Wufei said to her "is that whole 'head trip' could have been complete fabrication."

Quatre felt Trowa watching him. "What do you think Quatre? Were they lying?"

That caused them all to regard him. Inwardly he sighed. Why did they always think he had all the answers?

"No." he replied. "They were telling the truth." He ignored Relena's look of triumph and Wufei's disconcerted one. "But as you know there are several ways to tell the truth. That was the impression I got. They were trying to tell the truth _the right way_."

That heartened Wufei "In order to get us to respond the way they want."

"Well of course their trying to get us to respond favorably." Countered Relena. For some reason the two were determined to oppose each other on this subject. "Look at what the alternative is."

"I don't think they will ever be taken into custody." Said Quatre catching their attention again. "They tried to hide it, but I think they would rather suicide than become lab rats again."

Now he really had their attention. "Do you remember when Shelby said 'It's happened'?" they all nodded. "Well I think they've been planning for the chance they might be discovered for a long time."

"Makes sense to plan a worst case scenario." Agreed Heero.

"I think we've unwittingly become their test subjects. If they can somehow convince us they are not a danger to the public, then perhaps they have a chance for a future. Personally, I want to learn more about them. That's mainly because of Duo's relationship with Shelby. Their feelings for each other are deep, and it would kill him to let her go." Quatre turned to Heero "If it were Relena what would you want us to do?"

Judging by the looks on their faces, Heero and Wufei had deliberately tried to forget Duo's feelings were involved. 

"I agree with Quatre." Trowa said "We should try to learn as much as we can before condemning them."

**************

"So honey, where are we going?" Duo asked. 

He'd been desperately trying to lighten the tension in the van they were all in. Even Quatre and Relena were finding his babble annoying. During the long flight from Eurasian continent to the North American one Shelby opted to stay in the cockpit with Duo while he piloted. In the close confines of the vehicle her presence made the others a little nervous. Add that it was very hot and they'd been driving for forty five minutes, and you had a vanload of very edgy people.

"We're going to our training farm on the coast. It's a little isolated, but we're almost there." She answered.

"What do you train there?" asked Trowa

"Ourselves."

That caught Wufei's attention. "You mean you actually use your abilities openly? Isn't that a little risky?"

"Like I said, it's isolated. The town we passed through twenty minutes ago is the closest populated area. Besides," Shelby slanted Wufei a look "if I didn't try to learn to control my telekinesis, I could have thrown you through the ceiling of my apartment."  

 "How do you train for something like that?" asked Quatre hoping to head off an argument between the two. He didn't think Wufei had forgiven Shelby for hanging him upside down in the air. 

"Just like you'd expect. How heavy a mass can I hold for a short time?  How long a time can I hold a mass? How far and how fast can I make a mass move? The last time I checked I was able to make a ten kilo weight travel twice the speed of sound." Again she looked at Wufei. "Now you know why it's so important for me to learn control. I really don't want to hurt anybody even accidentally. Here we are"

She turned onto a gravel road that led up to a large two story house. The house was a combination of Mediterranean styles with stucco, tile, and wrought ironwork. The overall effect was warm and inviting. It was far more inviting to the visitors than Shelby's apartment.  

"Babe this place is great!" exclaimed Duo who was checking out the fountain in the driveway. "See Heero, you're not the only one who can find a girl with lots of money and fancy houses."

Just then a great shaggy brown mutt bounded out of nowhere to greet them.

"Knight!" Squealed Shelby. "Yes I missed you too. I'm sorry I should have brought something for you." The dog gave her a look of extreme disappointment in her. It suddenly occurred to the others that she was actually 'talking to' the dog.

"Yes before you say anything, we communicate with all of the animals here. It's a form of telepathic training. Their understanding is very basic, very much like a human toddler. But they do understand us. This here is Knight who protects the farm. Skulking over in the shadows there is well… Shadow." She turned her head and looked at some flower bushes beside the house. "Shadow, are you going to come out?" out came a sleek charcoal colored dog out of his hiding spot. The way his tongue lolled out he seemed pleased to play his hide and seek game.

The two dogs then proceeded to examine the newcomers. They stopped when they reached Duo. 

"It seems you've made some new friends Duo." Noted Relena.

Shelby let out a small laugh "Well it is true they are interested in him, but it has nothing to do with his charm. It's his smell, or rather my smell all over him. They're curious because neither Anna nor I have ever had a mate before. Come on Anna's over this way."  She grabbed Duo's hand and started to move in the direction she had indicated.

Perhaps it was because of the normal looking house, or the almost normal seeming pets, but Quatre lost his earlier tension. Or maybe it was Shelby's sudden chattiness. He hadn't heard her speak more than two sentences since they were in her apartment days ago. Whatever the reason, he was starting to feel…anticipation. He was looking forward to this meeting. He followed the couple past a secondary building which he saw was a stable. Spotting a horse and rider, he walked up to the fence before him and got his first sight of Anna.

 He almost swallowed his tongue with the shock he got. Whatever he'd been expecting what he saw wasn't it. Anna was a walking wet dream. Her long dark wavy hair and stunning beauty reminded Quatre of the exotic gypsy women in children's tales. But her body was nothing for children's books. It was meant for the kind of books that young men would masturbate to. Full round breasts, a small trim waist, and a truly exquisite ass were built for a man's pleasure.

"She rides very well." Trowa said in a slightly strained voice behind him. 

Quatre felt himself blush all the way to his ears. He been watching her riding intently, and his mind had no problem supplementing what she'd look like naked riding him. If he got any harder he wouldn't be able to stand up. To make matters worse Shelby started to giggle which reminded him she could hear what he was thinking.

"Don't worry boys I'm used to becoming invisible when Anna's around. But you may want to get those ideas out of your system before she meets you and hears them herself."

Quatre turned to his friends and noted they all had varying looks of embarrassment even Heero and Duo. The sight did not reassure him about his own thoughts. He was saved from exploring what he was feeling by the sight of Anna riding towards them. She dismounted and Shelby vaulted the fence so the two could hug each other. Anna let go so she could look at her visitors.

 "I'm sorry I didn't greet you. Ranger here has lecturing me on how neglectful I've been towards him, and I ..." She stopped mid rant and took a deep chest expanding breath. The action caused Quatre's breath to lodge in his throat. "Sorry, where are my manners? Hello I'm Annabella, but you can just call me Anna. As you can tell I'm running a little slow. If you could all go up to the house with Shelby, I can go put Ranger away." 

The idea didn't sound particularly appealing to Quatre, but he couldn't think up a good excuse to keep ogling the brunette goddess. Trowa saved him.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could see more of your animals." He said

Shelby looked at Trowa "That's right; Duo tells me you're in your last year of veterinary school. Well you may enjoy meeting our animals they are very unique." 


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sitting in Anna's large kitchen at the long table benches. She was preparing enough food to feed twenty people. Cooking was one of her hobbies and helped to relax her.

"Thank god I'm starving!" said Shelby as she dove into the food. The other people at the table couldn't help noticing she ate an enormous amount for a slim woman.

Wufei wasn't as diplomatic as the others. "How can you eat like a rhino and stay such a small woman?" 

Shelby smiled and pointed to her head. _Burns off more calories than you might think._ She said mentally. 

"That's so unfair." Complained Relena who was helping herself to a carefully sized portion. The size of her waistline had nothing to do her political capabilities, yet the entire world always felt it newsworthy if she went up half a dress size.

"Would you care to trade?" 

"Shel you're being rude. They're here to learn about psionics not get their noses rubbed in it." Chastened Anna. "Well, I'm sure you all have questions. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be to answer them." Her hands were itching to find something to do to dispel her nerves. 

Again Wufei went for the direct approach. "What I'd like to know is what makes you think you should be allowed to parade around in peoples minds? Invade their private thoughts?" 

His barely concealed hostility didn't surprise Anna. He'd been radiating impatience and discomfort almost from the moment she met him. As much as she didn't like feeling it from him she knew she had to get accustomed to hostility. She didn't know how yet, but this meeting would eventually have a domino effect that would expose them to the public. She greatly hoped the outcome would be one of grudging acceptance.

"First of all I'm always amazed at the arrogance of people to assume their private thoughts would be of interest to anyone but themselves. I have enough problems of my own. Why would I bother with yours? Secondly it is not as easy as you may think to 'parade around' in someone's mind. Shel, care to demonstrate?"

Shelby had a large glass of water on the table in front of her. Suddenly several jars from Anna's spice rack flew over and dumped some of their contents into the water before they flew back to their original homes. The water was now filled with debris of varying shapes and sizes. Shelby flexed her mind and pulled the speckled water out of the glass and shaped it into a sphere that floated above the centre of the table.

"Behold your mind. Or a crude representation of it. The stuff floating inside is every thought and feeling you've ever had. And I do mean _every one._ You may not remember what you ate for lunch on April 23rd when you were six, but your mind does. It just pulls the memory closer to the centre where you 'forget it'. The stuff on the surface is what occupies your mind right now. It is this surface matter that telepaths and empaths can perceive." She could feel the others regarding the crude model with a variety of emotions. 

"If it's not on the surface, we can't see it. It would be too awkward and too dangerous to try and sort thorough that inner mess to find any one thought. Having said that I can tell you it's quite simple to hide a thought from a telepath. _Don't think it_. Think of anything else."

That very simple statement went a long way to reducing the apprehension around the table including Anna's. For the first time since Shelby awoke her in the middle of the night, Anna felt the tension between her shoulder blades ease.  

Heero turned to Quatre. "Is that true Quatre?" Heero felt already convinced, so she didn't take offense to his need to confirm it.

"Yes I think it is. My empathic gift is nowhere near what they can do, but yes I can only sense what someone is feeling _when_ they're feeling it. Besides, I'm not picking up any deception from either of them" 

Anna almost laughed. That wasn't completely true. She was hiding something but it had nothing to do with psionics. How ironic she would be discussing how to hide feelings while she herself was clamping down hard enough on hers to crack her skull. Her girlhood crush on Quatre had grown into a fully adult woman's lust. He'd grown into such a man. Such a gorgeous-delicious-prime-specimen of a man. It was all she could do not to jump into his lap and start taking bites out of him. Catching site of Shelby's raised eyebrow, she reaffirmed control over such thoughts. 

Clearing her throat, she continued. "To communicate telepathically is just as simple." She paused while Shelby separated the water sphere into two smaller ones. "We simply allow who is receiving access to a chosen thought."

A small tendril of water branched out from a bright red peppercorn and touched the other sphere. The non psionics were all staring at the model intently. Most were marveling at its simplicity and wondering why they could not perform such a seemingly simple task. This was the part Anna was most worried about. Explaining the difference between psi and non psi.

"I know it looks simple, but let me reassure you it takes quite a bit of energy to do. Which brings us to the 'why aren't we crazy yet?' part." She controlled her revulsion in their renewed curiosity in her.

"It is not known which part of the brain allows this to occur. What is known is that the part is stimulated by a certain neurotransmitter _csordellarion_. Eighty years ago scientists thought they had come up with a reasonable facsimile to the natural transmitter. Problem was, it impeded brain function in the higher reasoning areas and inspired aggression. Which is why the test subjects went not only insane, but violent as well."

"Twenty years ago, a second group of scientists came up with an improvement to the original theory using a catalyst and a modification to the treatment. They found a way to convince the body to change the false transmitter to a usable one." Anna tried not to be stung by their feelings of revulsion, but it hurt. Especially from Quatre.

Shelby interrupted at this point "Before we go any further let me tell you neither Anna or I have any of the artificial transmitter left in our systems."

"I get that hon." Duo said quietly "and I believe you," he said for the other's benefit "but how can you still do this?"

"Because when it was in our system at the lab complex, we were trained to use the abilities it gave us. In essence it woke up that mysterious section of the brain. Like a muscle that's almost never been used getting a shot of steroids. After we escaped, we continued to exercise that part to the brain. That exercise in turn, forced our bodies to produce more and more of the natural transmitter. And that is why we will not go insane. We are naturally psionic with an unnatural beginning." By now her own emotions and nerves were a complete riot inside her. She was having difficulties picking up anything from those at the table due to her own turmoil.

Quatre looked directly at Anna "If that's true, I should be able to increase my own empathy with practice." He seemed to believe and doubt that theory at the same time. Anna felt her control on her feelings for him slip again. Of all the people in the room she wanted to convince he was the most important to her.

"Yes that's true but you'd have to know how to practice. Up 'til now you've been just picking up feelings when they happen. Now you'd have to go looking for them. Do you know how?" She countered.

She was so intent on impressing that idea onto Quatre that she was taken by surprise by Trowa's question. As usual Trowa's mind latched on to a small seemingly unimportant detail and blasted it open with that uncanny instinct of his.

"What I'd like to know," he said quietly "is why you choose to keep exercising your psi powers in the first place. If the false transmitter was simply going to leave your bodies, why keep the powers? Why didn't you save yourself this worry of being discovered?"

Anna bit her lip and looked over at Shelby for aid. Both she and Duo looked uncomfortable by this question. _So you told him did you? I doubt the others will take it so well. They are very proud._

Pulling in all her courage she answered Trowa, but looked at Quatre "We did it to aid you in your fight against OZ." She said "We wanted revenge, and so did you. We couldn't afford to attack them openly. Although you were unaware of it, we fought beside and aided you gundam pilots during the war."


	3. Chapter 3

The statement had quite an effect. Just about everyone started talking at once.

"Why would you do that?"~~ "We never asked for your help!"~~ "That was extremely foolish of you."~~ "I don't need help fighting from people like you."

Quatre was shocked at the knowledge, but he was more shocked to realize that on some level he already knew they helped them. Still, it did sting his pride a bit that two young girls helped him during the war. Psionics aside they were still little girls, and he was a very well trained soldier. Okay a very young soldier, but that wasn't the point.

"Oh would you all just shut up!?" Shelby yelled over everyone vocally and mentally. "Just stuff the wounded egos. We didn't fight for you. We just tipped the scales to keep you alive."

Heero angled his patented death glare at Shelby. "Just what do you mean you kept us alive?" his tone was dangerously low.

Shelby returned his glare with one of contempt as if daring Heero to try something. "Did you really believe you could just detonate your gundam, fly hundreds of meters through the air with about twenty thousand pieces of shrapnel, and only come out with a few bumps and bruises? You would have been paste when you landed if it weren't for me!" Relena gasped at the thought of how close Heero had come to dying.

"He had considerably more than just a few bumps and bruises." Interrupted Trowa. 

"That's because the strain made her pass out." answered Anna. " The effort of slowing his descent and keeping him from being ripped to shreds was too much for her. She passed out while he was still several meters from the ground. If you think back I'm sure you'll remember his injuries were consistent with such a fall, and not the much more dangerous one you saw."    

Trowa nodded his confirmation of these facts. Shelby looked embarrassed. As if passing out was a personal insult to her.

"At least I showed some improvement by the time the Vayeate exploded. I was able to shield you, plus give you a good push towards the transport that found you. Quit growling at me Heero. You lived, and now you have the complete devotion of the woman you love. Deal with it." 

"So it was you who let me out when Sandrock detonated." Quatre asked rhetorically. He couldn't help feel a strangely disappointed. 

Shelby didn't respond to his question. She was staring at her plate as if it were suddenly very fascinating. Anna too was looking down biting her lip again. Quatre found the nervous habit gave her a sweet vulnerable look. He'd almost managed to control his overwhelming lust for her, but little things like this habit made him want to lick every inch of her body. Slowly. 

Anna took a very long time to answer. When she finally did, it was obvious to everyone at the table that she was uncomfortable with the answer.

"No I did that. I don't have much telekinetic ability, but I did have enough to override the door and save you." She immediately got up and started to collect dishes from the table. Her audience save Shelby was puzzled by her discomfort.

Quatre sat watching her for about forty-five seconds then his mind exploded with realization.   

"Sandrock!" he yelled at her.

The dishes Anna was holding slipped from her hands. They would have smashed if Shelby hadn't caught them.  He jumped up from the table so fast he smacked his hip on the edge. He ignored the pain. Nothing was going to keep him from the truth he was sure he knew.   

He gripped her arms hard enough to make her hiss forcing her to look at him. 

"Sandrock, it's you isn't it? It's you in there."

"Yes Quatre it's me. I'm Sandrock." Anna opened up a little of her mind as she said it.


	4. Chapter 4

If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He never told anyone about the odd sensations he would sometimes get in Sandrock. He figured others would pass it off as teen hormones combined with battle adrenaline. He knew differently. The sensation was sweet, and loving, and made him feel totally accepted. All the sweet sensations he never thought he'd feel again were filling his mind. 

He could feel his mind capture the blissful wisps of feeling and hold them tight. The lust he was barely controlling before was now in complete control of him. He wanted to bury into her body and mind right then and there. Only the knowledge that he was still in a room full of people was stopping him. He was actually shaking from the effort to not claim her.

The pair made quite a tableau for the other people in the room. Everyone there knew of Quatre's strong attachment to his gundam. Although it was common for soldiers to personify their weapons, Quatre was always one step away from psychiatric evaluation. The significance of having that personality turn out to be a living, breathing, very attractive woman was not lost on the others in the room.

Trying to stop his best friend from doing something rash Trowa spoke. "Is that how you helped us? By becoming the identities of our gundams?" Quatre had yet to let go of Anna. Not good.

Seeing Anna was just as captive to her emotions as Quatre, Shelby answered. "Sometimes. If that was what you needed. We would give you emotional back up if you started to doubt yourselves. But most times it was just that extra instinct that let you know which opponent to attack first when you were surrounded by dozens." 

"Somehow I find it hard to picture you as Nataku. And I didn't need your back up emotional or otherwise." Insisted Wufei.

"No you're right. You were the most self sufficient, and the least reckless." She replied inwardly smiling when she felt Wufei's own mental gloating. No man was above a little ego stroking.  

Heero thought back to all the moments in the war where he had narrowly escaped death. There were many of them. Did these women help him during all of them? He was about to ask this when his mind thought of another question. 

"What about the disaster at the New Edwards base? Why didn't you stop it? If your telepaths, why didn't you see the deception we all fell for and stop us?"

That question broke into the private moment of the standing couple. Blushing, they quickly separated. 

"At the time, we were focused solely on you." Anna was answering and looking directly at Heero. She couldn't chance to look at Quatre for risk of becoming enthralled with him again. "I was still new to my psychic ability. I knew what we wanted could be achieved if you stayed alive. It didn't occur to me to pay attention to anything else. I carry as much guilt for that day as you. Probably more."

"Sandrock…" said Quatre gently trying to soothe her pain. Although she wouldn't look at him, he did see her eyes widen at the nickname.

"So that tells us what you did during the war. What have you been doing since then?" Asked Relena. Although she understood the reason, it still bothered her that Sam Fox who she thought of as a friend was lying to her.    

"We went to school and took full advantage of our enhanced brains. We slipped into accelerated programs, and long distance ones to avoid too much notice. Even our education is slightly skewed towards understanding our psionic abilities. Shelby has degrees in physics, law and business. I have a PhD in psychology, as well as degrees in biochemistry, and philosophy. I work at the psychiatric hospital just outside of town. I use the name Dr. Ann Winters."

"Are there any more surprises you have for us? Or is that it?" Heero asked not bothering to hide his irritation or his desire to leave. 

Anna nodded "You now know everything. Well there is one secret I kept, but it's a private matter for Quatre. It concerns his father. 

"My father? You knew my father?" Quatre suppressed the urge to grab her again and force her to look at him. 

She flicked only the tiniest of glances at him to show she heard him. "Yes, but not in any way you could guess. I could tell you now but I thought you would prefer me to show you the memory after we're done."

"Later then." He said with heavy emphasis. If he had his way a lot of things would be happening later. Sandrock would be his again. This time completely. There was no way she was going to get away from him. When they were standing together he was able to pick up that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her. _Sandrock, you are mine_ he thought to himself. He was gazing at the slim silky white column of her neck when inspiration struck him. He mentally broadcast his intention to feast on that neck later while he stripped her of her clothes. 

An evil grin crept across his face when he saw her eyes go very wide and her cheeks stained pink. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I – I – uh" she stuttered "I forgot to… um ask you all if you were staying here tonight or if you were going to make other plans." 

Oh the deliciousness of it. He didn't realize how much he'd enjoy flirting with Anna while watching her try to maintain her composure. He propped his head in his hand so he could hide his grin with his hand.

"I'm staying" he said "to find out what you know about my father." He added an extra mental image of them both naked in bed, him poised above her preparing to penetrate her. He almost crowed in triumph from the little squeak she made.

Heero, Relena, Trowa, and Wufei all said they were leaving to give them time to think. Using that opening they got up to leave. Quatre knew his friends well enough to know that they were still uncomfortable around the two women. He could also tell they no longer thought of them as a danger.

"Before you go" interrupted Duo "there is one more thing you should know. Because we have accepted our commitment to each other, Shelby and I have become bonded. We share a permanent telepathic link." He shaped his hand into balls like Shelby's earlier model, and pushed them together so they were touching.

Anna was the most shocked by this "What?"

Shelby blushed "Yes I was going to mention it later. I started it a couple days ago when we first all met. I thought it would help him understand better. The longer I used it the harder it was to sever. Our emotional attachment became reflected in our mental one. Yesterday it was already there when I woke up."

"It was there while you were sleeping." Duo corrected.

"Sever it now." Anna commanded gently.

Shelby did and the reaction from the couple was apparent almost instantly. The both showed increasing signs of discomfort as each second passed. Duo kept touching Shelby as if he needed to reassure himself she was really there.

Anna was monitoring them mentally and could actually feel her friend restraining her psyche from rejoining its mate. "Shel, you're holding yourself separate. Let go." 

Anna could feel the two minds snap together the moment Shelby stopped holding herself. The young lovers gave twin sighs of relief. Anna tried to anticipate psychically what this would mean for them. All the outcomes she got were not good. 

"Hmm… you should have kept your connection to a minimum. You are literally bound for life. You can have no other partners or lovers. It's even possible that the death of one could kill the other." She said gravely. She noticed Duo's friends looking at him like he had a terminal illness.

"We understand what it means." Shelby said defensively "It is a bond deeper than any marriage vows and we accept it. We merely thought we should tell you as you are the people that matter most to us. And to warn you Anna in case you became tempted to try it." She flicked a quick glance a Quatre. 

By now Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena were almost desperate to flee the house. They'd had enough. As Shelby, Quatre and Duo would still need the van, Duo offered to drive them back to the airport. He wasn't looking forward to the lecture he knew he was going to get.

Once everyone left Shelby made a quick excuse saying she was going to take Anna's car into town. There was no way she was going to say anywhere near Quatre with his predatory intent for Anna. Not without Duo's lovemaking to distract her from the outside sexual tension.

*******

"Uh… well… I guess you would like to know about your father." Anna said nervously.

"Don't play coy Sandrock. You're a telepath and you know damn well what I want." He stalked her slowly. He had no reason to rush he would ease his aching erection soon enough. "And, I know you want me too. You can't hide it."

"No I don't suppose I can, but can you understand I'm nervous?" she'd been backing away from him and literally backed herself right into the proverbial corner. 

He softened a little. "Shh darling you needn't worry I won't hurt you." He caressed her cheek watching as she leaned into his palm and her eyelids fluttered. Her lips parted open and he was unable to resist any longer.

Reaching around the back of her head he pulled her mouth to his. He probed with his tongue to request entrance. He was well educated in the sexual arts thanks to the parties the Maganac Corp threw for him. For Quatre this was different. He didn't just want to give her pleasure he wanted her begging for him. He decided to ply his newfound seduction tool. While heir tongues caressed each other he began a mental parade of thoughts. _I want you my Sandrock, my Anna. I want to see you screaming for me. To see you crying for more when I'm moving deep and hard inside you. To watch you come so hard you lose reality.  _   

His litany was having the desired effect on her. She was making incessant mewling sounds and pressing her luscious body so close to him they practically made and air tight seal. Problem was he was also being affected by it and by her intense response. The intention was to romantically sweep her into his arms and carry her up to the bedroom. As soon as he slid his hands down those incredible curves his brain short circuited.

The soon to be lovers only got as far as the stairs before they sank down in a tangle of arms and legs. They broke apart only long enough to remove each other's shirts. He let out a growl of approval and offered a quick silent homage to the creator of the incredible bra she was wearing. The lacy contraption displayed those magnificent breasts to their full advantage. He used his mouth to mark every newly exposed section of flesh while he was removing the undergarment. By the time it was completely off Anna was writhing on the stairs panting.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be in her right now. It took him a moment to clear his head from the dizzying scent of female arousal that surrounded him while he slid her pants down her hips. He freed his now painfully throbbing cock and braced himself over her. He watched her eyes glaze as he thrust into her slick welcoming body. 

She was so tight. Not virginal, but clearly she'd not had many lovers. Sweat was forming all over his body in an effort to hold still and not hurt her. _Anna, darling I'm not hurting you am I?_ He was thankful he could fall back on mental communication. He was panting so hard there was no way he could vocalize his concern. Focusing on her _Love? Are you alright? You're so tight, I didn't think..._ If he had to stop now he'd go mad.

Anna stroked her hands up and down his sides._ Yes darling, I'm fine. You're a little bigger than I would have guessed, but you feel wonderful. Take me Quatre. Make me yours._

Now who the hell could pass up an invitation like that? He began his strokes slow and gentle so she could get used to the feel of him. Feeling how close to completion he was, he slipped his hand between their bodies and stroked the sensitive nub of flesh there. Her moans quickly turned to screams. Whatever control he had left snapped at the spasmodic contractions of her body clamping around him and he exploded inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

They finally made it to the bed. Although it took three more tries to get there. Quatre woke feeling more satisfied and content than he had ever remembered feeling before. He shifted on to his elbow so he could gaze at his sleeping lover. He couldn't suppress the smug feeling he got from knowing he was the one who exhausted her. 

He'd awakened ready for her again, despite the activities of last night. He did feel a momentary pang of worry about how sore she might be this morning. _Perhaps if we started the morning with a soothing bath…_ The idea had promise. Between their couplings she'd confessed she'd only had one lover and the relationship was a short one at that. Apparently being a psionic was hell on the love life. 

Men would take one look at that spectacular body and assume she had the IQ of a grapefruit. Or that she had to be the bitch of the century. Having to listen to such thoughts while on a date usually ended the date in record time.

_You're dating life is over, you're mine now Sandrock._ Where had that come from? A lump of ice formed in his gut. The thought wasn't intentional, yet he knew it was his and that it was true. With a sigh, he accepted that he was just a mired as Duo. Had the women planned this? No, he didn't believe that. Heero, Wufei and Trowa would however.    

He remembered what it felt like when he was piloting Sandrock. Anna loved him even then before she had ever met him. She knew who he was inside and loved him for it. He refused to believe she would ever manipulate him like that.  

"You're right I never would. And I'm glad you understand that." Anna opened her lovely brown eyes and gave him a look of complete trust and affection. She added a little tendril from her mind to ensure he knew she spoke the truth.

"Oh good you're awake. I was just wondering if you like to have a bath with me." He leaned over to nip at her earlobe. 

"Mmmm… That sounds nice." She got up and walked to the adjoining bathroom. She threw a saucy look over her shoulder. "Coming?"

************* 

A man could definitely get used to this. He was sitting in Anna's kitchen enjoying the view of her butt while she made them breakfast. He would have rather liked staying in the enormous jetted tub in her bathroom suite for another round of lovemaking, but her stomach wouldn't stop growling. He'd forgotten that her enhanced brain needed extra calories. 

"You're just as much to blame for my being hungry as my brain." She said without turning around.

"Boy, you'd be a terror if I got you pregnant." The spatula she was holding crashed to the floor. Her mouth was gaping open, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. He instantly cursed his stupidity.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't tease about such things." He said lamely. 

"No don't be. Don't walk on eggshells around me." She took a deep breath and explained. "I can see many potential futures, but it's almost impossible to see my own future. Probably because my desires get in the way. I keep trying to rearrange what I see to suit my needs. I don't know what is going to happen between us, and that scares me." 

He walked over to wrap his arms around her with his cheek resting on the top of her head. "I want to be with you. I'm fairly certain I've already fallen in love with you, which is absurd since I've known you for less than a day." 

"And I love you Quatre." And her stomach made a loud unladylike growl. "Ungh... How romantic."

He started to chuckle.

"Oh break it up you two!" the lovers turned to see a very sleepy Shelby shuffle into the kitchen and help herself to the breakfast Anna was making. "Didn't you get enough last night?" 

They both blushed furiously. "Shelby" Anna criticized "you had no right to listen to us!"

"Listen? LISTEN?! You were _broadcasting_ all night long!" Shelby retorted before she stuffed more food into her mouth.

Quatre was shocked. Anna made a strangled gasp. It never occurred to either of them to restrain themselves mentally. Not that they could have even if it did. Shelby was pouring the coffee Quatre had made when Duo shuffled in. His hair was in a long damp ponytail from his shower. He looked just as tired as his love.

"Babe, tell me that's industrial strength." Duo motioned to the coffee. He turned and glared at Quatre "I'm not talking to you." 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't think… I'm so sorry." Anna apologized "I didn't realize… I didn't mean…" she was so flummoxed she couldn't seem to think of what to say. 

Duo came over gave Quatre a quick shove and kissed Anna on the forehead. "It's okay. We do understand. It was just _really_ distracting and kept getting in the way of our own fun. The absolute last thing I want is visions of Quatre when I'm making love to Shelby." He finished with a comical little shiver of revulsion. They all burst out laughing at once.

Later when they were eating it was Quatre who came up with a solution to the problem.

"Come with me to the Middle East." He said to Anna. I was planning on visiting my friends from the Maganac Corp, plus some of my sisters are there visiting. I'd really like for you to meet them." He ignored the barbs from Duo about moving too fast and meeting the in-laws. 

"I'd love to, but I should tell you about your father before we go." She reminded him.

Knowing they'd need to be alone for this Shelby dragged Duo out of the kitchen suggesting they try to catch up on all they missed last night.

Quatre couldn't help feel a little nervous. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he was stalling a bit. He didn't want to open up the old pain of his father's death. He didn't want to remember the pain of being unable save him from being killed. 

"You couldn't have saved him, and he knew he was going to die." She said quietly to him. "He knew he was going to die because I told him." 

He felt the pressure of her mind on his. She'd done this to him before. She was sharing her memories. Although the memories were initially impressions she'd gotten from another.

Rajel Winner sat in his office deleting the sixth email from this 'Friend of Quatre's'. The address was unknown and had been traced to a location on a different continent than his son was on. He had Rashid continually report on Quatre's progress. Although he was devoutly against what his son was doing, he was extremely proud his maturity, intelligence, and strength; rare in one so young. He looked down at his screen and a seventh email popped up from the anonymous friend who probably wanted money. "This is ridiculous!" he complained to the computer. As he was moving to delete it he heard the words: _Would you quit doing that? It's really starting to tick me off!_ He jumped up and yelled. He spun around his office three times looking for the speaker. The voice sounded like a girl. One of his daughters? No it sounded younger than his daughters. 

He looked back at his computer. The email? It was hard to believe and even harder to explain, but he'd seen hard to believe and explain before. He opened the email: 

**Mr. Winner, I'm glad you finally responded. I am about to call you. Please answer the call. I don't want money; I want to warn you that you are in danger.**

At that moment the phone rang. His assistant told him a friend of Quatre's was on the line, audio only. 

"Mr. Winner?" Asked a young girl's voice. It was the same voice he'd heard. "Mr. Winner my name is Annabella. I'm an ally of your son's. I'm calling to warn you I think you're in danger." 

"Who is this? What do you think you are up to? Have you hacked into my surveillance system?" he was trying to sound stern and authoritative. The same way he sounded when one of his children were caught playing pranks.

"Mr. Winner please don't make me call you the other way."

"What other way?" now his tone was patronizing.

_This way._ He heard the words clearly but knew they didn't come from the phone. His arms became covered in goose bumps. If this was a prank, it was a real good one. As much as those two words gave him the chills, they also peaked his curiosity. 

"How did you do that?"  He asked. What did it matter if he indulged the girl for a few minutes? 

They had talked for considerably more than a few minutes. That first time Anna and Quatre's father had spoken for over an hour.  He was the father of thirty children, all but one were daughters. If anyone knew how to coerce a young girl into telling the truth, it was him. By the end of that conversation he knew all about her brain augmentation, her helping Quatre, and her predicting his death. They continued to talk on and off for the next few days. It was he who'd come up with the idea of calling them psionics rather than brain augments.

_Psionic. _He'd said

_Excuse me?_ She was talking about her research on brain augments like her. 

_I said you're psionic. You are nothing like them. Therefore you should have a different title. I think psionic sounds nicer. Besides, if you keep going around using the phrase 'brain augment' it may accidentally be overheard by someone. This way no one will know what you are talking about._

Anna was beaming such gratitude she'd alerted Shelby who was doing her homework in the school library. 

_Now that's taken care of, _he said _there's one thing I'd like to show you before you sign off._ He focused his attention on the picture in front of him. It was a photo of Quatre, taken just before he left for earth. He couldn't control the grin when he heard the gasp on the other end. Another piece of fatherly experience he had was the warning signs of a teenage girl with a huge crush. 

_He's so hot! I just knew he'd be!_ Then embarrassment colored her mental tone. _Um… that is… ahem… you have a very handsome son._ She knew he wasn't fooled but she had to cover herself somehow. 

The last memory Anna showed Quatre was the last time she talked with his father. The day before he died.

_Please don't do this. I don't want you to do this. _She couldn't help crying. She was desperate. She'd asked him to reconsider a thousand times already, and knew the answer.

_Have you had a change in your predictions if I live?_ If he didn't destroy the resource satellite** thousands would die. In many of the possibilities Quatre or some of his sisters would be in the casualties.

_No._ She sobbed. 

_My son isn't the only one who can fight and die for what he believes is right._ He said with false bravado. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to cause his loved ones pain, but he knew this was the only way.

_Annabella, I want you to reconsider meeting my family. I think you should meet Quatre I think they would love you as much as I do._ There was only crying from Anna's end._ Now go, I've many things to prepare for._ And he cut her off.

Quatre's return to the present was sharp and painful. He gazed at his new lover watching tears pour feely down her face. He pulled her into his embrace and let his own tears fall.

"You loved him didn't you?" 

He didn't need an answer but she did anyway. "Would it sound too cliché to say he was like a father to me?"

He chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "No I think he'd have liked that." Now he knew there would be no escape for him. His feeble attempts to pretend he wasn't completely lost on a woman he'd known less than a day were shattered. He'd literally met his soul mate. No other woman would be enough for him.

"I didn't show you my memories of him to make you love me." She was burrowed into his chest.

"I know darling. If I'm honest with myself, I think I've been waiting for you. My family has been trying to pair me off with someone for years. They were all very nice women, but they were always missing something. They weren't right. They weren't you. I love you Annabella. I always have." 

"And I always have and always will love you Quatre." she sealed her vow with a light kiss on his lips.

Suddenly they both heard a scream from upstairs. Both their eyes widened in shock. It didn't sound like a scream of fear or pain. It was a scream of passion. 

"Is that…?" he asked.

Anna merely nodded bright flags of red were across her cheeks. From the dazed look on her face the lust from the couple upstairs was drowning her. "Oh my" she choked.

He gave his best villainous grin and scooped her into his arms. He'd be dammed if he'd be out done by the likes of Duo. And he carried her all the way back to her room to prove it. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?" Quatre asked her.

"No." answered Anna still looking out the window of his private jet.

She was nervous. It was strange, she was actually more nervous about meeting Quatre's family and friends than she was about meeting him. Maybe because she actually _wanted _to meet Quatre; she wasn't so sure she wanted to meet any of his multitude of sisters.

"What if they don't like me?" a part of her felt ridiculous. She wasn't still a five year old girl being sent back to the orphanage by foster family after foster family that didn't want to handle her 'special needs'. 

Anna had learned to deal with always being an outsider. By now she was used to having people misjudge her, or just flat out hate her on site. But these people were important to Quatre. If they were unhappy, he'd be unhappy.

"Is that what you're worried about? Come on you remember what my father said: they'll love you." He went over to kneel in front of the chair she was sitting on. His hand was resting on her knee at the hem of her skirt. Almost of its own accord his thumb started stroking her inner thigh. They had just made love before they left; now he wanted her again. It was like an addiction. No matter how much he got of her it was never quite enough. 

Her eyes had begun to darken from the upward progressing strokes. "Quatre, the attendant could return at any moment." Not that she wanted him to stop.

"I told him he wouldn't be needed for a while." He said pulling her hips to the edge of the chair so he could slide her skirt up.

"You didn't!?" He did. "Jeez Quatre, why didn't you just let him stay and watch? It's not like he doesn't know what we're doing." Her tone was meant to berate him for announcing their activities to the whole crew. Totally unrepentant, he leaned forward and nuzzled the panties she was wearing.

"There is this general misconception that I'm a kind and generous man." He mumbled between her legs.

"You're…mmm… you're n-n-nnot?" she cut off with a squeak as he flicked his tongue across the simple cotton cloth.

"Nope. I'm actually very selfish. I just love gloating about what's mine." He tore the obstructing cloth away. "And this is definitely_ mine_. 

She'd never had or given oral sex before and she found herself overwhelmed with nerves. She was a little embarrassed that she tensed up just as he was about to devour her. She knew that many people placed a lot of importance on this form of love making, but she also knew it was very bad if it was done wrong. Plus the fact she didn't want the crew to hear them. He looked up at her a little puzzled. His thoughts were wondering why she'd stop him from giving her pleasure. _Oh god, did I ruin it for him?_ Just what she needed more nerves as she bit her lip. Recognizing her telltale nervous habit, he went back to pleasing her. Only this time at a slower pace.  

It was impossible for her to tense up this time with the kisses, licks, and gentle bites he placed along the inside of her thighs. Instead of clamping her knees together, they flowed apart welcoming him. Her fingers raked his hair while he kissed the dark curls between her thighs. By now she could feel the heat of his breath against her. There were butterflies in her stomach, but they had nothing to do with nerves. The gentle probing of his tongue against the soft folds of her flesh made her gasp and sigh at the same time. In a very short time she found herself panting as his mouth's loving had intensified and focused on her hypersensitive bud. When he slipped two fingers into her, she gave up trying to keep track of what he was doing. She was helpless to fight Quatre's determination to send her into ecstasy alone. 

"Quaaaatrrrrrreeee!" so much for trying to be quiet so the crew wouldn't hear. 

Before she returned to reality, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and drove his aching arousal deep into her sending her over the peak again. He managed to hold off his climax until she peaked a third time.

"I swear I'll get you back for this." She threatened. She was slouched in the chair with Quatre slumped against her. 

"I really hope so." He mumbled against her neck. He openly broadcast his devout wish to have her head in his lap.

*********** 

By the time they landed they both had freshened up and showed no outward signs of how they had spent their flight. Regardless, no force on earth could have stopped the blush that suffused her face when the flight crew wished her a good day while she disembarked. Quatre had changed into the loose fitting garb the rest of the Maganac Corp wore. There were two similarly dressed men waiting by a car for him. The way they greeted him like a long lost brother had Anna sigh with longing. So many people loved and respected him. It didn't take all of her PhD in psychology to know she never really got over her childhood need to belong. She'd stood quietly back to let the old friends reunite. The last impression she wanted to make was that she was some bimbo of Quatre's dangling off of him. 

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." She heard Quatre tell them. She almost laughed out loud at the surprise emanating from both of them. Indeed they had thought she was just there for Quatre's entertainment. "Guys this is _Annabella._ Anna, this is Abdul, and Armin."

Both men noticed the slight emphasis on her name and quickly reevaluated her importance to their friend. _Well I suppose that's sort of progress _she thought. At least they looked her in the eye when they shook hands and not at her boobs. Armin caught them all off guard including himself when he said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"I guess this means we'll have to send the girls for tonight's party back." He said glumly. Then realizing what he just said aloud he started sputtering apologies. Anna burst out laughing. 

"What? No. God, don't spoil your fun on my account." She gasped between giggles. "Besides someone's going to have to take Quatre's share. He'll be unavailable elsewhere." She was momentarily afraid she'd overdone it, but the two men seem to enjoy her relaxed candor.

"I don't know." Quipped Abdul "some of us aren't as young as we used to be, and Quatre usually takes a pretty big share." 

"Oh really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at Quatre who was beet red. His ears looked like they were going to catch fire. It was small of her, but she wanted to get him for embarrassing her on the plane. "So that's who taught you all about sex huh? I was wondering where you picked up those tricks."

"You weren't complaining before." He said tightly.  A man discussed sex with his friends, or sex with his woman, but not both together. He broadcast this feeling to her and got back _I promise I'll make it up to you later_ complete with his image of her head in his lap. 

She turned to the Abdul who was helping her into the car "I dunno d'you think I should send the ladies a nice fruit basket or something? I don't think there's a greeting card that covers this occasion." It made her happy to hear both men roar with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Some how word must have gone ahead that Quatre had a guest because they were prepared for her when she arrived. An older woman appeared at her side to show her 'her room'. What surprised her most was that it was a kind of test based on the other women he had dated. There were many people standing around ready to greet Quatre but all had some level of curiosity as to how she would respond to this statement. If she insisted she was staying with Quatre they would take her for a gold digger. If she went along quietly, she'd be sent back to the bimbo category. 

Why didn't she think of this before? To her, Quatre was a man who was kind, intelligent, and sweet with a killer body underneath it all. But he was also the head of a multi-trillion dollar corporation with a lot of power and influence. Obviously there would be women attracted to him for that. Jeez, how many girls did Quatre take here anyway? How was she supposed to convince all these people she was different? Tell them she'd been in love with him before she'd ever laid eyes on him? _Oh yeah that'll work. And I'm sure that it wouldn't raise any questions _ she thought to herself sarcastically. _Quatre what am I supposed to say?_ She asked him mentally. His puzzled response told her he had no idea his friends and family categorized his companions this way. 

Grabbing her hand he spoke to the woman loud enough for everyone around to hear "That's okay she's staying with me. Come on Anna I'd like you to meet some of my sisters. 

His solution sent shockwaves through the crowd. She was dizzy from all the thoughts and feelings she was picking up. The overall impression she got was joy that Quatre had _finally _found someone he was serious about. 

He pulled her towards four people who were standing apart from the others. The first was the tallest man she'd ever seen. She knew him from Quatre's memories to be Rashid. The man had to be closing on sixty now, but he still had a commanding presence that made others respect him. She didn't need psionics or Quatre's introduction to know who the three women next to Rashid were. Although they all had different features, hair and eye coloring there was something about them that just marked them as family. There was way of moving and behaving that they all shared that gave them a quiet elegant air. Anna felt her stomach drop. If she lived to be a hundred and sixty, she would never attain the same regal aura.

"Anna these are my sisters Safa, Narine, and Laura. Guys, this is Dr. Ann Winters." She felt him wince at using her false name. He didn't want to lie to his family, but there were at least fifty other people standing around listening. 

Anna stuck out her hand "It is a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Responded Safa who Anna guessed was the oldest, and usually took charge. Anna was pleased to feel the woman meant what she said. Safa was practically bursting with the need to learn everything about the woman her brother was interested in.

Quatre drew her attention back "And this is Rashid."

Rashid brought her hand to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles. "It is an honor to meet a woman as lovely as you Dr. Winters." The archaic gesture immediately endeared him to Anna. 

"Thank you. Please call me Anna."

"Huh Good luck." Quatre teased while not-so-subtly removing her hand from Rashid's. "I've only just got him to stop calling me _master_ Quatre."

Ignoring the jibe Rashid asked them to follow him where tea and coffee were being served. Rashid held his arm out to escort Safa and Anna felt a jolt of recognition.

_Uh, Quatre?_ She asked. _About your Safa and Rashid…_

_Yes I know they are lovers._ He replied._ For some reason they are convinced they've been keeping it a secret from everyone else. _

Anna did a quick check of what she could pick up from the pair ahead of her._ I think they had feelings for each other while your father was still alive. Rashid is convinced that Safa could do better than him and it's keeping them from moving forward. I'm also getting some mixed feelings about their age difference and that your father was Rashid's close friend. It's breaking both of their hearts. _

_That's just silly._ Thought Quatre looking at two of the people he respected most in the world. He would never condemn them for their feelings and would take serious issue with anyone who did.

_Then perhaps you should tell them._ Anna suggested. _Sometimes people need an outside source to put things in perspective. At the very least you can free them from their doubts._

*********

With so many people showing up to greet him it was impossible for Quatre to have a private word with either his sister or Rashid. He looked over to where they were still talking to Anna along with a dozen other people including his sisters. They had been peppering her with questions for over an hour. He had to give his woman credit for being able to hold her own. By now he would probably be whimpering and desperate to escape. 

At least he'd managed to control his jealousy. That flight attendant was lucky Quatre didn't throw him out of the plane. Okay so it was a little juvenile of him to seduce Anna on the plane, but he was getting sick of watching the little creep ogle her with that I-wonder-what-she-sees-in-him I'm-much-better look. Then Abdul and Armin! What the hell did they think they were doing flirting with his woman? He'd have to make sure he spoke with them about that. Maybe a little hand to hand practice so he'd have a legitimate excuse to beat on them.

With a sigh he returned his thoughts to his Safa and Rashid. It hurt him to know that two people he loved so much were hurting themselves. He had to try and put a stop to it if he could. He also needed to tell them the truth about Anna. He understood her desire to keep the number of people who knew about psionics down to a minimum. But he didn't like lying to his family. He was fairly certain Anna would understand his need to tell them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was well past midnight before they were alone with his sisters and Rashid. Narine who lived for these sorts of occasions was glowing with happiness. He could practically hear her organizing the guest list to their wedding. Laura who was more laid back seemed pleased with herself like it was her doing that he and Anna were together. He watched Safa conspicuously look at her watch.

"Goodness look how late it is! I suppose we should let you two go to bed. You're probably tired." She exclaimed. With his empathic capability, Quatre couldn't tell if she was sending him off for alone time with Anna, or is she wanted to be alone with Rashid.

_Both_ came Anna's thought. Well now was as good a time as ever to broach the subject. How the heck was he supposed to do that? _Hey sis I'd like to talk to you about your lover here?_ He had to think of something fast she was already getting up. 

"So I guess this means we'll be having a wedding soon." _Oh you idiot what did you say that for? _ He berated himself. By the look Anna was giving him she heartily agreed.

"Quatre does this mean you're engaged?" Rashid asked. His sisters were too shocked to speak.

"No I meant you and Safa. I assume you were waiting until I was settled before you moved forward in your relationship." _Ungh_… he thought. _That was even worse that the first try. _

He never got a chance to modify his statement. Pain and anger came off Rashid in waves so strong it made him dizzy. He flicked a quick glance at Anna. If his weak empathic talent was getting bowled over he was worried how she was handling such a barrage of feeling. All the color had drained from her face and she looked as if she might throw up. He needed to fix his blunder before she did.

"Take it easy Rashid. I'm sorry if I offended you. The two of you seem to keep forgetting that I have an empathic ability. I've known the two of you have been in love with each other for years. What I've never understood is why you keep denying yourselves the happiness of being together. "

It stung to see and feel the storm of emotions coming off of both of them. He hoped this momentary pain he was causing would lead to a lifetime of joy.

"What goes on between Safa and I doesn't concern you." Rashid hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're wrong Rashid. It concerns me a great deal since I love you both so much. If you need someone's blessing, take mine. Nothing would make me happier than to see you together." 

He watched them look at each other and his heart felt a tiny click telling him they would live out their lives together. In the two days since he'd met Anna he'd been practicing with his empathy more than he'd ever done in his life. She was right, he was getting stronger. The quick thrill he felt at the prospect was quickly snuffed out. Now more than ever his sister and Rashid looked like they wanted to be alone, but he still had to tell them about Anna. _Anna darling are you ready? Do you understand?_ He sent her.

_Quatre I'm a telepath I can feel your need just as strongly as you feel it yourself. Of course I understand._ Her tone was tinted with amusement and understanding.

"As much as I'd like to let you two go now there is one more thing I have to tell you." They were holding hands now and guilt washed over him for delaying what should be a very private moment.

"Actually, I'm the one who has to tell you something." Anna said coming to stand beside Quatre.

"What is it?" Laura asked no longer appearing as comfortable as she was.

"Ann Winters isn't my real name it's a false identity I assumed years ago. My real name is Annabella Rosemarita Petronovitch."

She stopped at the looks of horror on their faces. Even Quatre was stumped by their reaction. A minute ago they wanted to adopt her. Now they looked at her like she was the vilest creature alive _before_ she mentioned brain augmentation.

Safa rounded on him "Quatre is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I don't find it funny at all." Rashid murmured an "Indeed" beside her.

Anna spoke in such a tiny voice even Quatre almost didn't hear her. "He told you. Didn't he? Rajel told you about me." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Oh god! I didn't expect this! How much did he tell you?"

"He left us a message about a girl who was a supposed ally of Quatre's. When we researched the name, the only match was a girl who died before her second birthday so you can't be her. Just who are you anyway?" Rashid demanded. He had moved himself between his lover and the woman he now saw as a potential threat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am that girl. Now please what did he tell you?" she was too churned up inside to pick up anything clearly from them.   

"He didn't tell us anything. Like Rashid said he left us a message. A message _for you_." Snapped Narine. She seemed to be hurt by Anna's apparent betrayal."

"Can I see the message?" Anna asked quietly. "Please it's important to me. If you wish, you're more than welcome to view it with me."

"Oh you can bet we will." Warned his sister. 


	10. Chapter 10

They were all seated in Rashid's office/control room. Safa was accessing her private computer files from the colony. Anna sat waiting trying not to be hurt by their sudden and intense dislike of her. Quatre sat with his arm around her trying to reassure her. He had tried to talk to Rashid and Safa but they were not in the mood to listen.

Rashid was looming over her. "Is there any way you can confirm your identity?" Anna could tell he hoping this was just an elaborate scheme to gain access to the Winner fortune. 

Since he was thinking about it, she was able to pick out what he was looking for as confirmation of her identity. It was obvious she didn't have any written ID. Anna pulled her hair over her right shoulder and showed him the crescent scar behind her left ear. She'd gotten it when Shelby had literally yanked the lab's restraining device from her head. Both women had one. It was a lasting reminder of what had been done to them. Quatre who was sitting on her left side was also looking at the scar. She remembered how he had laved the scar with his tongue and tried to kiss it better. Jeez was that only last night? They'd only met two days ago yet it felt like years. 

If it was possible Rashid seem even more upset by the sight of the scar. Now he had to deal with the knowledge that there was something deeper going on that he had no knowledge about. He hated flying blind into any situation. 

They were all distracted from their own private musings when Safa had uploaded the message on to the largest monitor.

The image of Rajel Winner filled the screen. His face was suffused with a look of joy mixed with sadness. Anna felt her throat constrict wishing for the millionth time that she could have saved him. The image opened its mouth and spoke:

**"My dearest Annabella, you can only be watching this if you heeded my advice and sought Quatre out. I'm glad the two of you have been able to meet in person. I have a few things I'd like to say to you that I didn't get a chance to say before:**

**First, thank you. I've been working like a madman for the past few days to ensure I'd gotten in touch with all of my family. Thanks to you I got the chance to say good bye. **

**Second, I insist that you stop blaming yourself for my death. Blame the stupidity of war. If my passing meant anything, I hope it brought true peace."**

"It did." Whispered Anna 

**"Third, tell my family the truth. I know my family. If you need protection they will give it to you.**

**Last, I want you to have something. They were to be handed down to Quatre, but if you're watching this I'd like you to have them and I'd hope he would approve." **He held up a small jewelry box with a pair of ruby earrings inside. Anna heard startled gasps from Quatre and his sisters, and a surprised grunt from Rashid. Anna herself was stunned by the extravagant gift. The earrings were very beautiful and looked very expensive.

**"My love to you Annabella" **Rajel said blowing a kiss to thescreen** "I'm truly glad I got to meet you. I hope you will be happy." **And the message ended.

To Anna's surprise, Quatre started to laugh. He was holding his forehead in his hand shaking his head and laughing. When he pulled his hand away she could see he had tears in his eyes like her, but he was definitely laughing. She looked over at Rashid the other women who were staring at the younger couple as if they didn't know which one was the most odd. 

"Quatre, I don't see what is so funny about your father offering me a pair of earrings. I didn't expect any payment in return for helping you so you can keep them if you like." He started laughing harder! She tried to check in his head for the reason for this hilarity but he was blocking her! _I should have never told him how to hide a thought from a telepath!_

Between gasps he said "No darling you'll be getting the earrings. Definitely." His sisters made definite sound of protest to this idea but he silenced them with a look.

Rashid recovered quicker than them "Before we go any further, I'd like to know what truth she is supposed to tell us. Just how is it you knew Rajel?"

Anna summoned up her courage. She was still naturally resistant to telling people the truth about her, but she was also finding it was getting easier. 

"From your research about me I'm sure you found out that I was born in a small town bordering the Sanq Kingdom. Unlike what you read I did not die with my family when the country was overthrown. I was sent to an orphanage with hundreds of children in situations just like me. Government and church officials did their best to place us in foster homes, but I was different and kept getting sent back. Like Quatre I was an empath and that kept making others uncomfortable. When I was nine I was sent to this family who figured they could use my abilities for their own gain. They'd try and use me for theft, extortion, you name it. They had a nasty habit of not feeding me for days. When I was ten I'd had enough and I ran away. I came across an alliance officer eating lunch in an open café. My empathy told me he was a decent man so I walked up to him and said I'd do anything he wanted if he'd share his sandwich with me." Anna smiled at the memory "I was taken into custody for trying to solicit an officer. I wasn't really, but I knew he would be able to help me and he did. Or at least he tried." 

She went on to explain about how the officer had pulled every string he could to get her into the OZ program he'd heard about. "I never got to OZ I was sent to an entirely different program with an entirely different agenda."

"You should be thankful you weren't in OZ." commented Rashid.

"No Rashid I'm not. In OZ I would have just been a mindless soldier. In the other program I was a human test subject" _in_ _brain augmentation_ she finished telepathically.

Shelby was right. She might as well have sprouted wings, scales, six more eyes, and god knows what else. They couldn't have looked at her with more horror if she had. They were revolted down to the core. Rashid had pulled out a weapon from his desk and was aiming it at her.  

"Rashid! Stop this!" Quatre yelled moving in front of her. "She is not a danger to us!" seeing that Quatre had no intention of moving, Rashid lowered his weapon but kept it in his hand.

_Please I know this is a terrible shock but if you would give me just a few more minutes of your time I can show you everything._ She sent to them.

Safa walked regally over to the small couch that was opposite the one Anna was still sitting on. "Very well" she said "show us." 

Anna guided the other five people in the room through her memories. Not just the ones at the lab, but memories of how they aided the gundam pilots during the war, and her conversations with Rajel. She even added a few memories of her schooling and how she really was a psychologist. Perhaps she went a little over the top, but she desperately wanted these people to accept her. She stopped when Quatre put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "that's enough"

Seeing the glassy looks in their eyes she was afraid she somehow harmed them. It took them a few minutes to absorb all they'd seen and felt. She didn't dare try to read what was going on in their minds. When Safa stood, Anna stood up with her unsure of what to do of say. Quatre's sister bust into tears and threw herself at Anna. Narine and Laura glomped onto her a second later. Was this a good thing? She stood there awkwardly waiting for some sign as to what to do next. When they all pulled away from her she still had no clue as to what was going on.

"You're right Quatre. The earrings do belong to her." Narine said smiling.

"What? Excuse me? Earrings again? I told you to keep them!" What was the big deal about some stupid earrings? Laura and Narine were practically dancing with excitement and Rashid had come to stand behind his lover his arms loosely circling her waist. They too were smiling.

Quatre came up and turned her to face him "Anna, the earrings are a part of a larger set with a necklace and a ring. Traditionally, it has been worn by the Winner brides for generations. My father in his not-so-subtle way was saying he wanted you to be my wife."

He gave Anna a moment to absorb that thought while he pulled a small box out his pocket similar to the one Rajel had.

"That's why I was laughing. I went through hell trying to get this here before we arrived." He opened the box to reveal a very large ruby ring. "I had a perfectly good proposal planed. Then my father has to go and steal my thunder. How many men can say their dead father performed their marriage proposal?" 

Now it was Anna's turn to burst into tears. "Quatre don't. Please don't ask me. You can't marry me."  The puzzled hurt look on his face broke her heart. "Please Quatre. Sooner or later the public will find out about me. I don't know when or how, but it became a certainty the moment Shelby and Duo began their relationship. Don't you see? Having a psionic for a wife will only hurt you. Your reputation will be ruined." 

She was about to explain further but Quatre started laughing at her again. Worse, everyone else seemed to be in on the little joke because they were smiling too. 

"My silly little sandrock, is that what you're worried about? My reputation? By Allah, you had me worried it was something serious." He took her into his arms and looked down at her. "Didn't you learn anything from my father and me? The Winner family is indeed wealthy and influential, but family always comes first. There isn't a Winner alive who would choose money over love." 

She was gaping at him dumbfounded. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Even to look at the ring he was holding under her nose.

"Now Annabella Rosemarita Petronovitch will you marry me?" he asked smiling.

She looped her arms around his neck and answered him with her mind and voice. "Yes Quatre Rebarba Winner I will marry you."


	11. Epilogue

Tolin Caruthers was sitting at his desk listening to his aide's report. On the outside he appeared indifferent to the news he was hearing. Inside he was afire with excitement. _This is it _he thought _I've finally found them_. He reasserted his attention to what his aide was saying.

"We traced our alert program back to a preventer by the name of Wufei Chang. He was attempting to access the files on both girls as well yours. We delved further, and found he was also investigating a Ms. Samantha Fox and a Dr. Ann Winters. We believe these to be the aliases they are currently living under."

"Go and keep an eye on preventer Chang, but don't let him know you are there. It will be worth your life if he finds you following him. When he shows you where the girls are, alert me so I can send in the twins to recapture them." His aide returned a look of distaste at having to do anything with those freak shows he jokingly referred to at 'the twins'. In the end he could only agree and leave. 

Alone in his office Caruthers felt like cheering for joy. He just knew he had them this time. He'd set up a program long ago to track any activity  on the girls files as well as his own for good measure. In the past, any alerts always led to dead ends. But now a preventer had accessed all three? There was no way it could be coincidence. Obviously the preventer knew who they were and would have to be eliminated, but not until he led them right to the girls. The timing for their resurfacing couldn't have been more perfect. He'd invested a lot into those girls, it was time they started paying off.   

******************

Author's Notes: Well there you go. I finally finished part two of four. Yes that's right, FOUR.  It's like I said before: this story has been trapped in my head for years. Somehow the little vermin escaped from its cage and won't leave me alone. So now I'm trying to purge it by lobbing it out into the void of the internet. The next story is called Psionics, Preventers, and Bad Guys Oh My! It belongs mainly to Wufei who is trying to come up with a way for his friends to live happily ever after. Of course, he runs into a few snags along the way. One being the cousin of Dorothy Catalonia! 

It also has Heero's marriage proposal. I always like to get feedback, so please R&R


End file.
